ripperfrontfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Finale of the Demonic Diva
Players Frederick Garrett Allen Tedwyck After being in Chicago for a couple of weeks Allen started having a nagging cough, he went to Dr. Garrett to get a Diagnosis. The two found out about each other. The Doctor deduced that it might have something to do with a trip in South America Allen got in touch with some friends from Harvard and was invited to a Opera Freddie got a summons to the Opera, the conductor got a deep cut and it was healed by a successful heal check with multiple raises (the new guy rolled a 21). The House manager gave Garrett two tickets to tonight’s performance of Isabella Corobella. The two men passed each other in the lobby of the theater, but Freddie got tied up with his nurse (fell face first into the nurse’s bosom ( Oops, someone rolled a one). During the performance, the Freddie was so enthralled with the Diva the he didn't notice that his date had gotten up and left. (Man, did they need Abigale for this one) The two men both finally noticed that there were significantly less women than men. The Stage Manager announced that there would be a party for the diva at the Ambassador Hotel Ballroom Freddie went to find his nurse but she was not around, so he headed back to the party. (Look around guys) While at the party Allen mingled with several prominent member s of Chicago society. All of them were trying to find the Diva and did have anything else on there mind until someone found a desiccated body which turn out to be a friend of one of Allen’s friends Freddie and Allen finally bumped into each other. Allen scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone looking suspicious. One of the girls from the chorus ran out the room to another room. Freddie decided to try again leave, not for lack of company from several other chorus girls. Once he could not be dissuaded the girls jumped both of them The girls grabbed the both them and herded into another room. The pair found themselves in front of the Diva Isabella looking definitely demonic. She was sitting atop a mound of female demons and men. She let them know that she wanted them to be part of her little entourage. Allen remember that he kept his small revolver and unloaded it and was able to wound the Succubus Prime (adventure card Bulls-eye and 32 points of damage). Freddie also noticed that the Succubus Prime and the underlings were connected in health some how. While trying to figure out what to do Allen remembered also the he found a relic from the church in Leadfall, a Martyr’s Cross. While keeping the Underlings at bay Allen drew his knife. Allen managed to jump on the Succubus’s back and stab scoring a knock out blow. After dealing with the monster, the pair rounded up the survivors; one of was the Mayor (And another amazing roll of 21 for Healing). Allen and Fred both left the Hotel and went and had a drink. Allen then got Fred up to speed and decided to build a Lodge here in the Windy City.